Change of life
by Goonies117
Summary: the fraternal twins and their friends are going to get their lives changed by meeting with the Autobots. Tony discovers that he and his twin sister have Hidden abilities that make them turn Cybertronian but for Tony his transformations are just the beginning. And the twins are going to found out why their father mysteriously died. Later on it's going to be rated M
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first time writing a Fan fiction and I don't own Transformers Prime the show belongs to Hasbro but Ocs belong to me. Leave a review to if I did well or Bad so I can improve the Story better

Change of life

Chapter 1: DAWN OF A NEW DAY

The story Begins in Jasper, Nevada where twin heroes enter Jasper high for the first time.

"Okay everyone settle down." Said to her class and saw a raised hand in the class. "Yes, Sierra." Ms. Witwicky said to Sierra.

"Is it true that we're get two new students and I know you want to give them a tour of our school But I've already assigned a student to take that job." Ms. Witwicky Said to Sierra. Which made Sierra give disappoint look. But before Ms. Witwicky was about to Sierra, She heard the classroom door being opened and two new students started walking in the classroom.

"Sorry, but is this Algebra-1?" said the new student.

"Yes it is Algebra-1 care to join us." Ms. Witwicky said to both of the new students that came in to class.

"See I told you we were late." Said the other new student.

"No you guys aren't late your just in time for class to start." Ms. Witwicky said to her two new students.

"Thank god, we made in time." said the second new student.

"Care to introduce yourself to the class." Ms. Witwicky said to her two new students.

"Okay, guess I'll go first." Said the first new student. "My name is Tony Martinez and this is my twin sister Maria Martinez. "Tony said while pointing at his twin sister. "Hi." Maria said to the class while waving at them.

"Okay intro over. Jack Darby." Ms. Witwicky said announcing the student's name.

"Yes Ma'am." Jack said while standing up

"I want you to take Tony and Maria on a tour of our school during lunch." Ms. Witwicky said to Jack.

"Sure I'll show them around." Jack said.

"Okay that's done why don't go sit where Jack is at." Ms. Witwicky said to Tony and Maria while pointing at two empty seats next to Jack. As they went on with Tony and Maria until it was lunch time where they met Jack sitting with a Japanese girl that two ponytails and a pink dye streak in her hair.

"Hey guys I like to met Miko Nakadai." Jack said while introducing Miko. "Hi." Both twins said. "Miko this is Tony and Maria Martinez." Jack said after introducing Tony and Maria to Miko.

"So you guys are twins." Miko said while looking at both of the twins. "I just don't see any family resemblance." Miko said to both twins.

"Well it's because we're fraternal twins." Tony answered Miko's question which both Jack's and Miko's go wide. "My twin sister I and come from the same parents." Tony said to Jack and Miko.

"Okay so how were your parents like." Miko asked to Tony and Maria.

"Do you want to answer that Question or Should I." Tony asked his twin sister.

"I'll answer that question brother." Maria said to her twin brother. "Our Mom is a loving, caring mother who supports us no matter what we do. And also she works as a Government liaison for a special group of people. As for our dad." Maria stopped at the middle of describing her father and looked at her brother with a sadden look and hugs her brother and starts to cry abit on his shoulder.

"Sshh, its okay I'll take it from here sis." Tony said to his twin sister while petting her head.

"Why is your sister crying? Did I say something?" Miko asked Tony.

"No Miko you did nothing. It's just that Maria tries to describe our Father she gets emotional." Tony said while comforting his twin sister.

"I'm sorry we could stop this if your sister wants to?" Miko said to the twins.

Maria let's go of her brother's comforting hug and says to Miko. "No I'll be fine. Brother your better at describing father then me."

"Okay, here goes." Tony said in a depressing tone. "Our father is awesome, cool, and a caring father that any kid ever has, but he died mysteriously. I found a picture of family being happy together after he died. Here I'll show it to you guys." Tony said while taking out a picture out of wallet and shows it to Miko and Jack.

"Ahhh, you guys looked so cute when you were babies." Miko said in a girlish tone while looking at the picture of Tony's family being happy.

"May I look at the picture?" Jack asked Tony.

"Sure." Tony said and gave Jack his family picture of him, his twin sister, his mom, and dad.

Jack takes the picture from and looks at then the picture of Tony's Dad and Says "you look like just like your Dad." And gives back Tony's family picture to him.

Tony gets his family picture back and puts it back into his wallet and says "thanks Jack. I do look like my father it's because I got his good looks from my father." And grins at the end of his sentence.

"Yeah, but not father's either." Maria said insulting her twin brother.

Tony stops grinning and says to his twin sister "I do have father's intelligence."

Maria yelling at her twin brother "Then why we didn't come to school early."

"Well it's because I wanted to take my time and beside I want to look good on the first of school." Tony said to his twin sister.

After what Miko heard what Tony said about inheriting his Father's Good looks? "Your twin brother is kind of hot." Miko said in a seductive tone which made Tony blush a bit. It now became very awkward right after Miko's complaint about Tony's good looks

"Uh okay, Jack let's going on the school tour you're supposed to give us." Maria said when which she the Awkward silence.

"Sure I'll show you around the school." Jack answered Maria's question. Then he turned to face Miko and said "Care to join us Miko."

"Sure why not since I got nothing to do for the rest of lunch." Miko answered and joined Jack to show the twins around school. And later the twins met Jack's other friend Rafael Esquivel. After the school day was over everyone went home for the day.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own Transformers Prime the show belongs to Hasbro but Ocs belong to me. Leave a review to if I did well or Bad so I can improve the Story better in the future. **

Change of Life

Chapter 2: love is in the air

After the second day of school was over. Miko ask the twins "is your guy's mom going to pick you guys up today."

"Nope." The twins said in unison.

Miko asks "why."

"I'll show why." Tony said answering Miko's question while walking to towards to the schools parking lot and shows them a purple car with whites streaks from the left and right side of the car in which his friend's jaw drop.

Jack asks the twins while pointing at the purple car "whose car is that?"

Tony answers jack's question "that would be me." In which made his friends more surprised. Tony and his twin sister laughed a bit at their friend's surprised expressions.

Miko asked Tony in a excited tone "Dude that's awesome you got yourself your very own car." And then turns to Maria. "What about you Maria. What do you drive?" Miko eagerly waiting for Maria to answer her question. 'Tony is such a cutie and a hunk. I wonder why he hasn't got himself a girlfriend.' She thought while looking at Tony.

Maria answers Miko's question "I ride that." She points at a motorcycle that's right nest to her twin brother's car in which she Jack's face surprised expression and says to herself 'Man, seeing Jack's face surprised is kind of cute.'

Jack asks Maria in a nervous tone "what kind of motorcycle is it."

"It's a Ducati motorcycle 2011 model." Maria answers Jack's question. Miko asks the same question to Tony "What kind of car is it."

"It's a BMW M3 GTR but I some improvements to the engine and so did sis with her motorcycle. So does anyone want to see the improved BMW engine?" Tony asking his friends in whom they nodded eagerly to see Tony's improved BMW engine. Tony walked to the hood of his BMW and popped it opened and showed it to his friends in which their expressions turned from surprised to astonish.

So excited Miko asks Tony "What improvements did you used to make the BMW's engine to look futuristic?"

"I found a box labeled experimental upgrades and had a Letter on top of the lid. So I opened the letter and read it. And guess what the letter was written in my dad's handwriting and it said that the upgrades aren't ready. So I tinkered the upgrades a bit and installed them inside my BWM's engine." but some in the middle of the conversation when Tony found the written by his dad. Miko saw Tony looking down at the ground at the ground. Miko began walking toward him until "Tony why are you being such a downer." She got startled by the Coming from the BMW.

"What was that?" Miko, Jack, and Raf asking Tony about the voice coming from the BMW. Tony closes the hood of his BMW and says "that's K.A.T the BMW A.I." then he gets out a small cycler disk from inside the car. "K.A.T say hi my friends." A holographic project of K.A.T pops and says "Hi Names K.A.T please to met you" while waving at Tony's friends.

"Hi my name is Jack Darby. This is Miko nakadai and Rafael Esquivel but everybody calls him Raf." Jack said introducing himself and his friends to K.A.T.

"Intro over. Does anyone need a ride home?" Tony asking his friends.

"I would like a ride home." Miko answering Tony's question

"Nah, my house is around the corner." Raf answering Tony's question.

"What about you Jack need a ride home." Tony asking Jack if he need a ride home.

"No, I got a bicycle. So I'll be fine." Jack answering Tony's question.

"Okay, Sis I'll met you at the house. I just got to drop off Miko at her house." Tony said.

"Okay Bro." Maria said to her brother while putting on her jacket and helmet and says "later guys see you tomorrow at school." Maria saying goodbye to her new friends and twin brother.

"Okay Miko, let's take you home." Tony said to Miko.

"Thanks Tony." Miko thanking Tony for the ride. As Tony takes Miko home inside his BMW. There was a silence in the BMW between Miko and Tony until Miko noticed a music CD and picks it up and saw words on the CD called "Metal/techno."

Miko asks Tony "What's Rock/Techno Music?"

"Oh you found one of my mixed CD." Tony answering Miko's question.

"Put the CD inside the CD Player." Tony said to Miko.

"Okay." Miko said while she puts the CD inside the CD player and says. "What does your mixed CD have?"

"Like the title says this has ten songs of Rock/techno music. One of the bands in this I don't if you heard of them. K.A.T can you play track seven." Tony Asking K.A.T to play a track on the mixed CD.

"Of course." K.A.T said

(Insert the Catalyst by Linkin Park)

"I think I heard of this song. What's the name of the band?" Miko asked

"The name of the band is Linkin Park. Their one of my top five Favorite Bands." Tony answering Miko's question. Then Miko asks another Question "What are the other four Bands?"

Tony says "The other four are Combinchrist, Bullet for my valentine, Nickelback, and Hollywood undead. But I listen depressed music when I feel down or miss my Dad." Tony was about cry abit until "We're here." K.A.T says to Tony and Miko. He looks at his right side of the passenger Window and sees a Miko's house.

"This is where you live." Tony says to Miko.

"Yeah thanks for the ride home tony." Miko thanking tony for the ride home but before tony was going to say something to her. She kisses on the cheek and goes inside her. As Miko left to go to her house. she waves goodbye at tony and tony does the same. As Tony drives home and says to himself while K.A.T is listen "Why did Miko kiss me on my cheek."

"it might be because Miko has a crush on you when she saw you." K.A.T replied

Tony was surprised by K.A.T's comment about Miko having a crush on him. "you were watching the whole time were you K.A.T."

"Yes I was." K.A.T replied to Tony but gained a growl from him "do worry I'll keep it as a secrect from your sis."

"thank you but let's Maria doesn't bit the crap out Miko like she did with **HER**." Tony said with a growl at the last part.

"what do you mean '**HER**'?" K.A.T replied with a curious tone.

"do worry about it. Now lets go home I'm tired." Tony Replied. As he got home he went to bedroom still having thoughts to does Miko have crush on him. As his falls asleep on his bed his body and Maria's body have awaken cybertronian Nanites that have been dorminated for past 17 years and start to change twin's human biology into a Cybertronian but with a twist.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own Transformers Prime the show belongs to Hasbro but Oc's belong to me. Leave a review to if you like. **

Change of Life

Chapter 3: the dream

It's the middle of the night and the twins are struggling in their sleep. Inside both Tony's and Maria's dreamscape. Tony wakes up looks around and says "Where the heck am I." As he gets and walks around to find anyone. He trips over something and sees that it's his twin sister Maria lying on the floor. He goes over to wake up Maria. "Hey sis, wake up." Tony said trying to wake up his twin sister.

Maria wakes up and sees her brother and says "Huh… what do want." She looks around and says "Where are we."

Tony looks at her and says "I think we might be in the dream world."

"No you're not in the dream world. You're inside the well of all sparks." A voice said coming from behind the twins the twins looked behind and see a giant mechanical figure towering above them.

"Who are you or more like what are you?" Maria asking the mysterious giant mechanical figure in a scared tone.

"My name is Onyx Primal leader of the maximals." Onyx said introducing himself to Tony and Maria.

"Hello Onyx my name is Tony Martinez and this is my twin sister Maria Martinez." Tony said introducing himself and his twin sister and asking question why his is a former leader of the Maximals.

"I know who you two are." Onyx said

"How do you know about us?" said Maria

"Because there's someone who wants to meet you wants to meet you two." Onyx said while he step aside reveal a human figure.

The human Figure says "Hello my Children glad to see me."

"DAD!" said the twins at the same time and then run to their dad giving him a hug and tackling him to the ground. "Whoa, I never thought my Kids would be strong enough to tackle me down to the ground Right Onyx." Their father said to Onyx.

"Indeed so, your sparklings are strong." Onyx complimenting the twin's strength.

"Huh kids….your….squeezing….me….to….hard….can't….breath…" the twin's father begging his Children to stop hugging him to death.

"Sorry dad, we wanted to make sure that your real come on sis let's get off of dad." Tony said to Maria while getting off of their dad and apologizing.

"How can you be here I thought you died and what is the Well of all spark?" Tony explaining how his father is alive.

"Mom is going to freak that your alive dad." Maria said in an excited tone that her father is still alive.

"Well to answer your first question I'm still died." Tony's Father answering his son's question.

"WHAT!" the Twins said at the same time because of the answer that their father said.

"Let me finish before you guys jump to conclusion." The twin's father said. "I did die but for some reason I end up here at the well-of-all-spark. Then Onyx Primal was waiting for me isn't that right Onyx." The twin's father said finishing his son's question.

"Of course I was waiting for you Daniel Alvarez." Onyx answering back to Daniel.

"SAY WHAT?!" the twins said at the same time because of their Father's full name.

Daniel looks at his children and say "Yes my full name is Daniel Alvarez and I know your surprised to hear my full name."

"well we're surprised alright about your name dad but what the heck is the well-of-all-spark." Tony asking his father about the Well-Of-All-Spark.

"Onyx would you answer that question." Daniel asking Onyx to answer his son's question.

Onyx looks at Daniel and says "Don't you have your research that talks about my kind and about the Well-Of-All-Spark."

"Of Crouse I'm an idiot. Kids you need to find my research that explains Onyx's kind and about the Well-of-all-spark but I gave my research to a friend for safe keeping." Daniel said. "And also there's my journal but I don't where put it at or hidden it. Kids you got find my journal it contains Information about my life and the identity of my friend. Once you find my journal and my research keep them both safe because there some people that want research."

"Okay dad we'll find your journal and research from your friend and keep both safe but what about mom." Maria said to her Father.

"Tell your mother that I'm always love her and even though I'm dead. I'm always in her heart." Daniel said to his kids then Onyx says "Daniel we don't have enough time."

"I know." Daniel growled

"What do you mean?" tony said.

"Primus is only letting me and Onyx talking to you guys for a few minutes." Daniel said to his kids. "My children make sure you find my journal and my research."

"We will Dad." Maria said.

"Son thanks you finishing my tech and installed them to your BMW." said Daniel.

"How did you know?"

"I have my ways."

Then the Twins woke up from their dream at the same time. Tony goes to his twin sister's bedroom and says "Did you have the same dream as I did sis."

"Yeah bro." Maria said.

"We got to tell mom about this." Tony said.

"No." Maria said

"Why not." Tony said

"Because Mom will think that we're crazy." Maria said.

"Okay we won't tell mom but at least we should tell Jack, Miko, and Raf." Tony said

"Fine we'll tell them but nobody else. Now let's go back sleep." Maria said to her brother as she went back to sleep.

Before Tony could go to sleep. He went to his computer desk and takes out his Father's journal and flips to a page indicating a prophecy that involves a Cybertronian warrior that can transform in five ways. "Maria is going to Kill me that I found Dad's journal inside my computer desk*. I hope Jack, Miko, and Raf believe us tomorrow." Tony said and went to bed.


End file.
